Consumers constantly seek to improve the appearance of their skin, and in particular seek to improve the appearance of skin by reducing signs of skin aging, such as wrinkles and the like. Cosmetic products that enhance the appearance of skin are increasingly in demand as consumers increasingly seek to mitigate or forestall signs of aging, in particular of wrinkles and/or fine lines. In particular, there is an interest in botanical and other naturally derived actives for cosmetic and therapeutic use on the skin.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide new compositions and methods for combating signs of skin aging using botanical extracts. It is a further object of the invention to provide such compositions and methods to improve the overall appearance of skin, including treating, remediating, reversing, slowing, and/or preventing signs of aging, including signs of aging associated with degradation of collagen and/or elastin matrices and to enhance the regulation of new skin cells.